Just another Day
by oxXFrucianXxo
Summary: Everything seemed right at the time, Vaughn and Sabrina were engaged. Until all hell breaks loose and a familiar face sails onto the island. Will Vaughn ever be happy again? Read and Review. xD Haha i suck at reviews.  3


** Just another day.**

** A harvest moon fanfic**

** Hello all! This is my first fan fiction -gulp- I hope that I do well. 3 I do not own Harvest moon or the characters. I only own the great thing called my imagination xp.**

"C'mon Idiot, we're going to be late because of you." A husky voice stated.

"Oh shush it Vaughn, I know where we're going. Just be glad im helping that bitch Sabrina. She doesn't seem right to me." A blonde had stated.

Yes Vaughn had come back from the city, but when he got back, he got a quite disturbing letter from a certain thief who steals woman's hearts away.

"Ugh...damn that thief Skye. Always trying to hustle women. Dont worry Sabrina, I'm coming." The cowboy muttered quietly to himself as he started his assent on the mountain.

Sabrina and Vaughn were engaged but Skye had kidnapped Sabrina, thinking he would get a reward from Regis, the wealthy miner.

"Vaughn seriously, you don't think its odd, Sabrina didn't fight to get away from him. Maybe they had this planned. You are just a pawn in their game!" Julia huffed, now turning and poking his chest.

"What the hell Julia? Sabrina's not like that. Shes pure and sweet and innocent." He stated, now placing a hand on the ledge of the top.

"Pfft, Innocent my ass." The firey blonde had stated. Now reaching the top before Vaughn only to catch Sabrina underneath Skye.

Giving one grunt before hoisting himself up, the silver eyed man froze. "S-Sabrina? What the hell?" He angrily stated.

The couple who had just been caught hurried to get their clothes on.

"V-Vaughn...Its not like that!" Sabrina managed to say. "He-." Was all she could say before the cowboy walked over.

"Its not like what? Like you didn't care? Like you NEVER cared? Yeah I can see that very clearly now. I thought you were different. But I thought wrong. So have a nice life. I'm not in the picture anymore." Vaughn snapped at her.

Julia smirked. "Divine retribution. See ya around. NOT." She replied as she walked back down the hill with Vaughn. "Ehh, don't worry Vaughnie, things'll get better and besides. She treated the rest of us like crap and acted like an angel in front of you." She stated.

Julia was the only person who he could talk to with things like this. Oh and Mirabell. They were the only thing closest to a family he had. Vaughn smiled a fraction of a bit and hugged Julia who in turned hugged the silver haired man back.

**.:MEANWHILE:.**

Chelsea was heading back to the island she had recently left. She didn't have the heart to leave everyone behind. Truthfully, the only reason she left was because she didn't want to admit her feelings about Vaughn. The brunette had grown attached to his looks, his smell, his perfect face. The way he stood, the way he held her when she cried. She just wanted Vaughn back. She would even go to the witch princess. Anything to ease the pain. The small ferry had arrived to the same moss covered rock. It was spring now. The season of "love." Oh how she hated spring. Now sticking her hand in her pocket, she dug out the red bandana and tightly tied it around her head. Her ocean blue eyes closed for a moment, as she walked. However she didn't see the silver haired man who was walking in front of her.

"Watch where your going!" The amethyst eyed man stated, without realizing it was Chelsea. To be honest, he didn't care at this minute. He was still mad at Sabrina.

"Sorry.." The mouse voice stated. Her hands rubbing her head.

"C-Chelsea? What are you doing back here?" He asked, in shock. Suddenly, he felt like an ass. "Never mind." He coldly stated. His demeanor was back, he was back to feeling pain but was kept inside of him. The reason the cowboy wore his bandana around his neck was from all of the scars. And the gloves? Yeah he kept his pain to where only he could see. He was slowly starting to inflict self pain and it hurt anybody who knew.

** Soooo yeah _ I know its not a great first chapter but review? Please? :3 I just wanted to start things off with that. Oh and sorry all SabrinaxVaughn fans. I don't really like Sabrina. Its gonna be a ChelseaxVaughn :') If all goes well, meaning I get some reviews...Chapter two will be up sometime this week 3 till then. Ciao.**

** ~oxXFrucianXxo**


End file.
